During FRESP Phase I, Mary Baldwin College and the Principal Investigator have met or exceeded the goals outlined in the Institutional Plan. Milestones have included: 1) establishment of the College's first Office of Sponsored Programs and Research Development, under the Vice President for Academic Affairs/Dean of the College; 2) Formation of the first faculty-administrative committee for oversight and advocacy of research-related issues at the College, the Ad Hoc Committee on Research, Scholarship, and Creative Activity; 3) institution of a regular series of application development workshops and a web site for the Office of Sponsored Programs and Research Development; 4) establishment in 2003- 04 of the College's first Research Initiative Fund, to support pilot research studies; 5) increased attendance among students and faculty in undergraduate research-related conferences, including students receiving travel awards; 6) initialization of a collaboration with The University of Virginia; 7) an increase in successful applications to federal agencies and research-related foundations. At the time of the FRESP I award, the College had no current Federal awards and the Pi's FRESP I was the first grant ever received from the National Institutes of Health. Since then, the College has received an AREA grant from the National Institutes for Child Health and Human Development as well as major grants from the National Science Foundation, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, and the U.S. Department of Education. During Phase II, the College and the Principal Investigator intend to build on this progress to more fully institutionalize the Office of Sponsored Programs and Research Development and the intellectual activities it supports. Among the proposed activities are: 1) expansion of the Research Initiative Fund to support pilot studies, student research and recognition, and health professions mentorship; 2) increased support for research compliance; and 3) increased administrative assistance support, focused on information dissemination and post-award monitoring.